Kelly's Magical Adventure
by Spirit Ella
Summary: Kelly's first story... Barbie doesn't have ideas, so she asks Kelly to tell a story to her... But that night... Hope you like it, rated K because it's like a bedtime story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 1.**

_**Kelly's story**_

One day, Kelly came to Barbie, that was reading a book in the living room.

-Hey, Barbie!

-Hi, Kelly!

-I'm bored... do you have time to tell me a story?

-Of course -Barbie went towards Kelly -Do you want to heard the story of Odette?

-Um... - Kelly said - You already told me that story maybe... six years ago...

-And the story of Eden?

-Same, Barbie...

-Clara? Rapunzel?

-Same and same...! - laughed Kelly

-Oh, well... I don't have ideas now... - said Barbie, smiling at Kelly

-So...?- Kelly asked

-So... do you want to tell me a story?

-Me? - Kelly didn't believe that - But... I'm not good for tell stories! You're better than me... and I don't have anything to tell you...

-But... you know... I don't want that my little sister's not able to tell stories... - said Barbie, waiting for Kelly's first "Once upon a time..."

-Fine, you win...! - Kelly laughed - I will tell you the story of... the... the goddesses of the Four Elements, that lived in the world of...

-Come on, Kelly! Let your fantasy fly... - Barbie said

-The World of The Glass Tower! - said Kelly, happy - Do you like this name, Barbie?

-Yes, it's really... mysterious... - Barbie looked at the clock

-What is it? -asked Kelly

-It's ten o'clock, Kelly... time to go sleep

-But I'm not tired... and tomorrow is Sunday! - replied Kelly

-But... remember: tomorrow we have to wake up early to prepare a surprise party for Summer... Teresa, Nikki, Skipper and Raquelle will help us, but we have to do many things like the decorations, the cupcakes...

-I know... Goodnight, Barbie

-Goodnight, Kelly. Don't be sad... tomorrow you will tell your story to me, Teresa, Summer, Nikki... all of us!

-Yes... maybe is better if I go sleep... I love cooking cupcakes...! -and she went towards her room.

_Author's note:__ I'm Italian, so I'm not very good at English... I wrote this because I love Kelly's character and I was wondering about how she tells stories... If you want, leave a review. I would be very glad to see one! __**Chapter 2 will be posted soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 2.**

_**Too weird to be real**_

That night, Kelly was awake, she didn't want to sleep... she was trying to continue her story.

-Then, the little fairy with rainbow wings... - murmured -Tried to find help in... um... No! I must change it! Barbie will be proud of me...!

While she was trying to think, Kelly heard a strange noise coming from the living room...

-What is it? What's happening? - she opened the door of her room - Barbie? Is everything okay? - no answer... Kelly began to feel a little worried for her sister. She went in the corridor and...

-Who are YOU? - screamed Kelly - WHAT are you?

-I'm a fairy, silly! My name is Zaire! - said the fairy... she had rainbow wings... Kelly was confused

-Your wings... they're so beautiful...! - said Kelly; she didn't believe her eyes... she was a FAIRY! A REAL fairy in her house! And she looked like the fairy her story... How was possible that...

-C'mon Goldilocks! You must come with me! - said that little creature

-Wait! What are you d... -she disappeared with the fairy in a white light

-Kelly? Are you okay? - Barbie went downstairs - Kelly? I heard a noise... Come on, it's not time for hide 'n seek! Kelly? KELLY...?

She went towards Kelly's bed and she discovered Kelly wasn't there...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 3.**

_**Lost in a dangerous place**_

-Where are we? - murmured Kelly. Her head was spinning and she was about to freak out for the

inusual sitation.

-Nice fly, Goldilocks? - asked the fairy

-Yeah... a little... Oh my gosh, I feel bad, Zaire - said Kelly, and she went to the lake to drink some water

-Are you thirsty, gorgeous? - said a voice

-Yeah... - but it wasn't Zaire voice, so she turned, worried - A CROCODILE! ZAIRE! - she screamed

-Be calm, little girl! - laughed the crocodile - I'm vegetarian

-Oh,well... I'm glad for this... I'm Kelly, nice to meet you.

-Nice to meet you too. Why are you here? - asked the crocodile

-Ah-ehm... I don't know! I was in my bedroom, at my house in Los Angeles, and then that fairy - she pointed to Zaire - Brought me here, and tomorrow there's Summer's birthday party, and I have to make cupcakes with Barbie, but now I'm here without any idea about where am I or why I am here - she began to speak very fast, and the crocodile was very confused

-W-wait, Kelly... I don't understand a word...

-Goldilocks? - called Zaire

-Oh! I have to go... See you later!

-See you later, Kelly! - said the crocodile

Kelly went towards Zaire

-What is it? - she asked, then she noticed a light blue sparkling liquid falling from her right leg - What's that? - she pointed to it

-This? It's a cut, Goldilocks! - the fairy touched the liquid disgusted

-Is that blood? Why it's not red?

-I'm a fairy, silly! My blood is different... - explained Zaire

-How did you get that?- asked Kelly

-I've tried to find the goddesses of the Four Elements, but it's not very easy to walk in the Dark Woods... the World of the Glass Tower was very beautiful before the war that brought the Goddesses away from here...

Kelly was really confused now... Glass Tower? Goddesses of the Four Elements? She said to herself

"It's only a dream! Now, wake up, Kelly!" She found a pointy branch and she cutted her finger

-OW! - she cried. Red liquid fell from her injured finger... Tears fell from her eyes and she called Zaire for help.

"Why I'm not able to wake up myself?" she thought.

_**Author's Note:**__Do you like it? I hope there's isn't any errors_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 4.**

_**Magical remedy**_

-Okay... - said Barbie - Kelly can't be disappeared... - then she found it - OH NO! No... No! The Dreams' Necklace that Shine, Shimmer and Glimmer gave me! Kelly is trapped somewhere... not in this world! But how can I find her?

Barbie was really worried and scared that Kelly wouldn't return home. She went upstairs to find her magic diamond.

-I'm sorry, Teresa... I know it's late, but this is an emergency. - she said, holding it

She went to the door, took the keys of the house, locked the door and then she went to the street, running towards Teresa's house.

It was midnight.

_Author's Note: __I know, it's really short... did you recognised the magic diamond that Barbie has? And there are the Flairies from Fashion Fairytale (I just love Glimmer, she's so cute and sweet!)... Hope you like it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 5.**

_**Evil spells are always weird**_

-Where are we? Are we lost? WHERE ARE WE?** - **screamed Kelly

-Be calm, Goldilocks! We're almost there... you'll see what's going on here...

Zaire brought Kelly to a lake... there was a beautiful young lady sat on a rock, holding black flowers in her hands

-Hello, Your Majesty... I'm Zaire... this is Kelly... I think she will help us...

-Leave me alone...! - said the lady

-But, Your Majesty, you have to listen... I think she can help you and your sisters...

-LEAVE ME ALONE! -screamed the lady

-Please, be yourself again, Latisha... - murmured Zaire, looking in the eyes of the lady

-What...? ... oh, Zaire! I'm so sorry... I need that antidote... did you find it? - Kelly noticed that the color of Latisha's eyes was different

-No, Your Majesty... not yet... However, she's Kelly... I saw in her eyes something... special, and I brought her here...

-Nice to meet you...! I'm the Water Goddes, my name is Latisha... So... Zaire said you can help us... Is that true...?

-I... I don't know what you're talking about... - said Kelly, confused - Wait! ... "Water Goddes"...? Oh no... - she ran away

-Did I say something wrong? - asked Latisha

-No... I think she's just... shocked... But we don't have to leave her somwhere... your sisters would find her... - said Zaire

-That's right! We have to find her... - they started to run towards a black field near the lake

But it was too late.

-THIS IS A DREAM! Barbie! - Kelly yelled, and a huge pterodatyl took her and flew away towards the mountains - Zaire! Help!

-Oh, no! We have to go to the Castle, Your Majesty... - Zaire was worried

-You're right... but, please, imprison me in a cage, so my mood won't be dangerous for you... - said Latisha

-As you wish... - Zaire materialized a cage and imprisoned Latisha in it

-Don't listen to me if I scream...

-I won't... - Zaire started pulling the cage towards the forest - ...At least you're light...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 6.**

_**A help from Alexa and Melody**_

Barbie ran towards Teresa's house

-Teresa! Open the door! - she knocked - Kelly is gone!

Teresa opened the door, behind her there were Summer and Nikki

-Barbie? What are you doing here at this hour?

-I need the help of all of you... I have to find Kelly... The Necklace of Dreams brought her away in another world...

-We'll surely help you... - Summer said

Later, Teresa was holding her diamond necklace, Summer her ruby necklace that she had when she played Melody in Barbie and The Diamond Castle, and Nikki her necklace with a sapphire that had magic powers; they were all sitting around a circular table

-So... can you see something? - asked Barbie, looking in a cup with cold water and flowers

-No... wait! I can see her now! - said Summer - She's okay... don't be worried for her... she will be back soon...

-Are you sure, Melody? - Barbie asked again

-Yep, I am, Liana! - laughed Summer

-So... thank you all... You mean I can sleep tonight?

-Of course...! Glad to help...! Goodnight, Liana - said Teresa

-Goodnight, Alexa! Goodnight, Melody! Goodnight, Carol! - Barbie went out in the darkness again, glad to know that her sister was okay and smiling.

_**Author's Note:**__ Did you like the name of Nikki's character from Diamond Castle? I was hoping for a sequel, and I wanted Nikki in it! So... I've invented a character for her... _

_It's almost done! Two more chapters! Hope you like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 7.**

_**Selima and the Dark Castle**_

Kelly was alone in an enormous castle, waiting fro someone that she didn't know, as the pterodatyl said

-Who are you? - asked a female voice, and a beautiful lady with a dark dress came out from the darkness

-My name is Kelly... who are you? - she murmured shaking

-I'm Selima, the Fire Goddes... what brings you here?

-I don't know... I didn't come here purposely... a fairy, Zaire, brought me here saying that I have to help you... But I don't know what to do! I'm sorry, Your Majesty...

-You won't be locked in dungeons, you'll be my guest here, but don't even dare to go to the East Wing, do you understand me?

-Why can't I go to the East Wing?

-Because you have to stay here! That part of the castle is forbidden! If you go there, I'll kill you! - she yelled

-I won't go there, I promise...! - Kelly murmured

-Now, eat something... What do you want? Cupcakes? Honey? Candies? Cookies?

-No, thanks... I'm not hungry...

-Well, then... Insane, control her! - she ordered to the pterodatyl - I go to sleep...

When she went out of the room, Kelly asked to the pterodatyl called Insane something

-What does the East Wing have?

-There's an antidote... I don't know how to use it, but I think it can help the mood of Latisha, Selima, Kerensa and Aileen... I'll cover you if you want to take it...

-Thanks... - Kelly ran towards the door and she found herself in a dark corridor

-Insane, how can I find the East Wing? - she asked to the pterodatyl

-This way... be careful, Selima can wake up in every second!

Kelly sighed - Why I have to do all of these things just for return home? - she walked towards a black door, trying to not make noise

_**Author's Note: **__Tomorrow... final chapter and I will also write Oh, That's So Romantic! and What's A Kiss?, so... be prepared to read them! I love all of the reviewers! I hope I will get more reviews for What's A Kiss? and Hold My Hand, though..._ Hope you like the ending and I will be very glad to know that I can write on english without any problems... (lol! I don't use the vocabulary!) I'm Italian and this is a challenge for me... and after this, I will write my first Tangled FanFiction rated T! (This is a real challenge! lol!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Kelly's Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 8.**

_**The antidote**_

Kelly tried not to make noise with her shoes, walking towards the East Wing, then she heard a noise and a scream

-Please, Your Majesty! No...! - it was Insane's voice - Don't hurt her, she's trying to help you and your sisters!

-Shut up and DIE! - she heard the noise of a sword

-WHERE ARE YOU, LIAR? - screamed Selima, opening the door

Kelly started run

-Don't try to hide, I'll find you anyway! - Kelly heard the sound of the sword come more closer, her heart beating fast, then she saw a gold door with a writing: "East Wing"

-Yes! - she went in, closing the door behind her

It was a dark place, there were four circular tables: one was red, the other green, the third blue and the fourth was lilac

-"Selima", "Kerensa", "Latisha" and "Aileen" - she read, then she took all of the potions that were on the tables, like they were waiting for her... It was too easy

-I'm here, Kelly... don't hide, I can hear you... - Selima said

-So, maybe you can see this! - Kelly opened the red potion, trowing the liquid towards Selima, that fell on the ground

-Are you okay, Your Majesty? - she went towards the Fire Goddess

Selima woke up; her dress and her hairstyle were different than before... -Yes, I am... Kelly... thank you for helping me... give me the other potions, so I can save my sisters

-Here they are... - Kelly gave Selima the three potions

-We must hurry...

*:O0o...o0O:*||||||||*||||||||*:O0o...o0O:*

-LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE, STUPID FAIRY! - screamed Latisha

-Don't worry, Your Majesty... I can see the castle... - said Zaire

-Latisha! - said Selima, opening the blue potion

Latisha changed dress and hairstyle, a loving smile in her face - I'm myself again!

-So, let's wait for Kerensa and Aileen... - chuckled Zaire

Then, Kerensa and Aileen were back in their true mood...

Everything ended fine for the Four Sisters of the Elements

Later, there was a big party in the Goddesses' Castle, but Kelly was starting to miss her home

-Ready to go, Goldilocks? - asked Zaire

-Can I?

-Of course you can... just close your eyes...

Kelly closed her eyes and Zaire moved her magic wand...

Sparkles were everywhere...

Then she woke up in her bed

-Kelly? - she heard Barbie's voice

-Barbie! - she ran towards her sister - I made an incredible journey!

-Really? Tell me... and don't dare to steal the Necklace of the Dreams again...! - Barbie laughed

-Is that the thing that made me live all of my story?

-I think so... Wanna go to the kitchen and cook cupcakes? - Barbie smiled

-Yes! - she went out of her room with her sister

-Why don't you tell the story to Teresa, Summer and Nikki too?

-I will... and I think Zaire and the Goddesses will see me again... - Kelly laughed

**THE END**


End file.
